bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2015
04:00 That didn't involve actually talking to someone who would taze him :P 04:01 Lurus: Mayor Chris will not help us, he's fallen too far from the writers anyway. 04:01 (Now we know what he thinks of Chris.) (Derp.5) 04:02 Gold: Who else is there, Kepler, LQ, Malurus, Gazpacho, SW, and Leo have all passed. 04:02 (brb lunch) 04:03 ... I'm dead, and you're dead, and you're just leaving to get lunch? :/ 04:05 Back :P 04:05 The good stories always break where you don't want them to :P 04:06 ;p 04:07 Lurus: There must be some other way. I think I know someone who can help. She's kept tabs on the history of the writers more then any history books. 04:07 o/ 04:07 Gold: The daughter of iHuntress? (gasp) 04:08 o\ 04:08 Lurus: No, iHuntress has no known descendants. She dropped off the face of the earth long before the others. 04:09 Lurus: I'm talking about LQ's daughter. 04:09 Gold: Is it going to be a long trip there? Because MLP is on soon and... 04:10 Lurus attempted to loose Gold on the way out, but for some plot holed reason Gold followed him though it had nothing to do with Ponies. 04:11 (derp) 04:12 They arrived at the house of MQ 1998 later that day. 04:12 what is this script thingy your posting? (derp) 04:12 MQ... Very creative name. (Derp) 04:12 I'm telling a story 04:12 Says the guy who named his son Lurus (derp) 04:12 But the 1998? Why didn't you make it the year SHE was born? (DerP) 04:13 No that's the last name, she's the only one of my daughters who is still unmarried :P 04:13 How many daughters did you have? :O (gasp) (Gasp2) 04:13 what is this? :P 04:13 A story :P 04:14 We don't know yet Mal :P 04:14 is there a place I can read the whole thing at, LQ? (angel) 04:14 ... 04:14 :P 04:14 o/ 04:14 What 04:14 Reality. Didn't you notice the years go by? LQ and I aren't here anymore. :/ 04:14 We... Passed. :| 04:14 Lurus knocked on the door with his shotgun, and politely gestured to be welcomed in. 04:14 Yes there is Vez 04:14 Ha ha! 04:15 You're dead and I'm not! 04:15 Well we don't know if you're dead or not :P 04:15 Only two of us are still alive. 04:15 We just know almost all the writers are dead. :/ 04:15 User blog:LQ1998/Random comedy 04:15 (cry) 04:15 I will not die 04:15 MQ: Lurus, I know you, you don't have to threaten your way in. 04:16 Lurus: It's funnier this way. 04:16 In my time of dyinnnnnggggg 04:16 Lurus: I'm guessing you know why we're here? 04:16 MQ: If I'm correct, yes. My father would often tell stories about this day long after anyone was interested. 04:17 Lurus: We need to find the other surviving writer. 04:17 thanks for da link, LQ (derp) 04:17 am I the vez it it? (derp.5) 04:18 Just keep reading :P 04:18 ok (derp) 04:18 MQ: I think I can help with that. I have lost tabs on one of the surviving writers, but I do know of the location of one. 04:18 Lurus: Look, we already went over this, we can't go to Chris. 04:18 "Keppy politely gestured Vez out with a shotgun." xD 04:18 MQ: No, I'm talking about SW. 04:19 Gold: But he passed. 04:19 MQ: SW actually died years ago, but death hasn't built up the courage to tell him yet. 04:20 Lurus: Where can we find him? 04:20 (brb) 04:20 Biofan1 also died years ago, but it can't find him because he's hiding under his bed. (derp) 04:20 LQ this is hysterical! :P 04:21 vez is my son? :P 04:22 Yes :P 04:22 MQ: He's an old Hermit living in Alaska. 04:22 Lurus: OK, I can sneak on to the 12 o' clock flight and- 04:22 MQ: I was kidding 04:23 MQ: He owns a casino in New Orleans. 04:23 I have a son!? (gasp) 04:23 Lurus: Oh good, I've got connections there (spy2) 04:23 Gold: Let's go! 04:24 Wow, DEFINITELY my son. :| 04:24 Lurus: Look, at this point you're just baggage to this part of the plot. I believe you have something else to do right? So how about you go off in your direction so I don't have to shoot you again? 04:24 Gold: OK (cry) 04:25 Yep. My son. (Derp.5) 04:25 I thought... we couldn't ship. 04:25 But... how did we have children without wives? :| 04:25 We can't. We're leaving the other parent unanimous. (Derp) 04:25 Sad music plays as Gold walks out in to the rain, then gets hit by a bus. 04:25 I 04:25 oops (derp) 04:26 What Mal said :P 04:26 I'm, so proud of my son, he's so like me (sie) 04:26 (derp) 04:26 my legacy is a bleeding foot, nice (derp.5) 04:27 As Gold is riding down the highway on the grill of the bus he gets a call from Keppy. 04:27 Gold :Yellow 04:27 Keppy: Did you forget you had a job to do? 04:27 Gold: I had a job to do? 04:27 Keppy: You haven't taken out a single one of the Toa Nuva yet, time is running out 04:28 Gold: Should I be concerned? 04:28 Keppy: Yes. 04:28 Gold assumed that meant it involved ponies, so from this point he was very focused on his task. 04:29 That afternoon he picked up Vez from the hospital as a very angry nurse yelled and shot at him on the way out. 04:29 that's my boy. (sie) 04:29 (derp) 04:30 Miniature Lewa: The boss sent in some help for you guys this time. This is Slaz, son of Gaz. 04:31 Miniature Lewa: He's a robot-bunnyman hybrid. 04:31 Slaz: MYSTACK WAHAHA 04:31 Miniature Lewa: Atleast we think he's Gaz's son. 04:31 :P 04:31 lol 04:31 Miniature Lewa: We don't know any other robot bunnies. 04:31 Ooh, Slaz inherited Gaz's style of speech. (Derp4) (Derp4) (Derp4) 04:32 (derp) 04:32 Miniature Lewa: You'll be firing him out of the shotgun. 04:32 Vez: OK *loads bullet in the shotgun then Slaz on top* 04:32 (derp) 04:33 Gold: There's Onua! FIRE FIRE FIRE BEFORE HE NOTICES US 04:34 Gold: CAN YOU HEAR ME? 04:34 Mr. Vez forgetting the gun firing lessons he took pressed the safety on instead and let go of the gun to cover his ears* 04:34 Wait, when'd Vez get there? :| 04:35 Did you miss this part? :P "That afternoon he picked up Vez from the hospital as a very angry nurse yelled and shot at him on the way out." 04:35 :P 04:35 Oh. (Derp) 04:35 Slaz: *Runs our of gun* BANG BANG BAG BLANG BLONG BLAND BLANT BLONG BANG BAND 04:36 out* 04:37 Slaz went up and bit Onua's leg causing him a minor annoyance. 04:37 Six to eight weeks later he had a due trial and was sentenced to life in prison. 04:37 (derp) 04:37 ;p 04:38 Vez: *peaks up from behind wall* Did it hit? It's taking a long time. 04:38 Gold: Let's wait a little longer. 04:38 :P 04:39 (elsewhere) 04:39 Keppy: You wanted to see me sir? 04:39 Mayor Chris: Yes, I gave you a task to complete, but I am not happy with how it is going. 04:40 Mayor Chris: I told you what's at stake here, your father would be disappointed if you let his business fail. 04:40 Keppy: Well to be honest I don't really care about that- 04:40 Mayor Chris: WELL YOU SHOULD 04:40 Keppy: YOU'RE RIGHT 04:41 Keppy's just like his dad. (derp) 04:41 Mayor Chris: The Toa must fall, I've waited far too long. 04:41 (New Orleans) 04:42 Lurus walked the streets of the black market where honest people sold honest goods for more then honest prices. 04:42 ;p 04:42 He heard various people haggling and bargaining, talking and threatening one another. A great neighborhood. 04:43 One in particular he noticed was a man named Allen Duck who was apparently quitting his old business in a rather nasty way. 04:44 xP 04:44 Lurus walked up to a stall and laid a penny on the table. 04:44 :P 04:45 Lurus: We won't be having tea tonight. 04:45 ??: That'd be injustice forever... if you know what I mean. 04:45 Lurus: Christopher Major, our paths cross again. 04:46 Christopher: You need information again? 04:46 Lurus: I need to see your uncle 04:46 Christopher: So you heard the rumors he's still around eh? 04:47 Lurus: Not that hard toe believe, your father is still around and he's older. Must be in their blood. 04:47 Christopher: Lurus. My Father died half a decade ago. 04:48 Lurus: Don't play games with me, we all know he's been driving Atero in to the ground. 04:48 Christopher: I'm not playing games, I may be a black market salesman, but I'm no cheat. 04:49 Lurus: I don't have time for this. 04:49 Lurus: Can you get me in to see your uncle or not? 04:50 Christopher: He's been expecting you. I'll bring you to where the others are waiting. 04:50 Lurus: Others? No no no, this is between me and him. 04:51 brb (derp) 04:51 Christopher: Well if you don't want to see him. 04:51 Lurus: ...Fine, if it must be done. 04:52 (in the casino backroom) 04:53 back (Derp) 04:53 OQ: Well well, look who it is. 04:54 Lurus: I don't know you. 04:54 OQ: I know you, my sister has told me. 04:54 Ooh, his sister told him about my son. (Derp) 04:54 Lurus: And your name is OQ? Real creative. 04:55 OQ: Heh, whatever. We have business to get down to. 04:55 OQ: Let me introduce you to the others, here we have Keppo, youngest son of Kepler- 04:56 Mr. SW, son of the original SW- 04:56 keppo (derp) 04:57 SW's slightly more rebellious son StarTrekk. 04:57 xD 04:57 :P 04:58 Biofan2, 04:58 VisableInika 04:59 Maximus Son of Leo 04:59 and finally Slaz, who re broke out of prison before you arrived. 05:01 Lurus: I'm surprised you didn't contact- 05:01 OQ: Your sisters? Well Orion did insist, but I pulled a few strings to keep them out of it. 05:01 I HAVE DAUGHTERS? :O 05:01 (Gasp) 05:02 (Gasp2) 05:02 Lurus: It's for the best. 05:02 VisableInika: Why do I have the feeling some of us will be forgotten? 05:03 Lurus: Look I don't know why you're all here, I have my own troubles to worry about. 05:04 Max (Who strangely has a Scottish accent): Don't ya see? Those troubles involve us all. 05:04 Lurus: I'm going to stop here before I turn in to the stereotypical "I work alone guy" like Clutch Powers and everyone hates me. 05:06 Guu Jr. Orion's butler entered the room and served drinks to everyone as they waited. Some were more disappointed then others about the strength of the drinks. 05:06 Did we get to me yet? :| 05:06 BF2: When is this starting? 05:07 I'm pretty sure if I was dead, my apprentice would take my name. 07:20 It's Five Nights at Freddy's. (derp) 07:20 As a musical. (derp) 07:20 ...Do you not have any trust in me anymore? (derp) 07:21 Wait, I had trust in you? :S (Derp) 07:21 :P 07:21 So, yeah, since you didn't look at the link, allow me to explain... :P 07:22 Yo. o/ 07:22 Basically, the video was supposed to be a segway into an idea I had. (derp) 07:23 Mischief is a saleslizard who sells lethal items for a living 07:23 He also pranks people in a club, and is a master of sneaking around 07:23 o/ 07:24 o/ 07:24 o/ 07:24 Basically, we do a BCC parody of FNAF...except the animatronics are actually just trying to say "hi" to the guard, and failing miserably, causing him to get scared, causing them to fail even more when they misinterpret the guards actions, and so on and so forth. (derp) 07:25 o/ 07:25 is gold talking about ponies again? (derp.5) 07:26 No. (derp) 07:26 really now? (derp.5) 07:26 I'm talking about an idea I had for a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's. (derp) 07:27 (derp) 07:27 For the BCC. (derp) 07:27 same song, different verse, a little bit louder and a little bit worse (derp) 07:27 What? (derp) 07:28 It's all the same to me (derp) 07:28 Oh. (derp) 07:29 ...Soooooooo...what do you think of my idea, Mal? (derp) 07:29 (mal) : It stinks (derp) ( 07:29 Hey, you're not Mal; you're an imposter! (derp) 07:30 (mal) : No I'm not (derp) 07:31 Yes, you are. You're using the (mal) emoticon to disguise yourself! (derp) 07:31 (mal) : LIES! (derp) 07:32 Not unless you're unable to break the fourth wall. (derp) 07:33 (mal) : I'll break you like the fourth wall. (Derp) 07:33 Nope. (derp) 07:33 (mal) : I told you. (derp) 07:34 Except your attempt failed. (derp) 07:34 (mal) : No it didn't (derp) 07:35 If your attempt succeeded, I wouldn't be on here, now would I? (derp) 07:36 (mal) : I only partially broke you, I don't waist my time fully braking pathetic trinkets like you. (derp.5) 07:36 (derp) 07:36 ...Okay, this is getting boring. So, are we just going to wait for people to come back, or... 07:37 This is more people then are usually on. (Derp) 07:37 (mal) : If I was an imoster the real mal would show up and stop me, but he hasn't, meaning I'm the real Mal (derp.5) 07:37 Oh, hi there real Mal! (derp) 07:37 (chris) : Hello gents! 07:38 ... (derp) 07:38 \o 07:38 \o 07:38 (chris) : o/ 07:38 (leo) : what are YOU doing here, chris? :| 07:38 (chris) : keeping you in line. :| 07:38 (derp) 07:39 (leo) : Not on my watch! *watch breaks* awe, dang it. (derp2) 07:39 (chris2) : (derp4) 07:39 (guu) : stop arguing you idiots! (derp) 07:39 ...So much (derp) 07:40 (sw) : Nevar! (derp.5) 07:40 (leo) : who invited you to the party? :| 07:40 (sw2) : I did :| 07:40 (derp) 07:40 (chris) : alright who changed our avi's? (derp2) 07:41 Vezon of the Olmak. (derp) 07:41 (sw2) : but you're avi ISN'T changed, chris (troll) 07:41 (chris) : Ha, but yours is (derp) 07:41 (derp) 07:41 (vezon) : would you guys stop arguing? Ninjago's on in 2 minutes. :| 07:42 :| 07:42 (LQ) : *fangirl scream* NINJAGO!!! (derp3) 07:42 everyone: (re) 07:43 (gold) : *leaves for unstated reasons* 07:43 (vezon) : forget it, mal broke my TV (derp2) 07:43 (derp) 07:43 (mal) : No ninjago 4 u! (cl) 07:43 Don't you watch that illegally anyways? (Derp.5) 07:44 :| 07:44 stop interrupting my puppet show :| 07:45 (lq) : u y do this to me!? (cry) 07:45 (mal) : (cl2) 07:45 everyone but vezon: *explodes* 07:45 (vezon) : I found the dynamite (cl) 07:46 *THE END* 07:46 (derp) 07:47 (derp) 07:49 (derp) 07:52 you. (derp) 07:52 Yes,it is me. (Ud) 07:52 hi (derp) 07:53 o/ 07:53 \o 07:53 what brings a user like you to these parts, rus? (derp) 07:53 you missed my puppet show (derp.5) 07:53 (You're lucky, you missed his puppet show.) (derp3) 07:54 :| 07:55 Now its my turn for a puppet show (epic) 07:56 it wasn't THAT bad, mal :| 07:56 The BCC Murder Mystery (epic) 07:56 I just thought I'd stop in and say hi. (Derp) 07:56 there are no strings on me (derp) 07:56 You already did that one, BF1. (Derp2) 07:57 This is a new version. :) 07:58 I'm gonna write a bcc chat original comedy and then post it here when it's done when more people are on (derp3) 07:58 (Mal) is walking around in the BCC Mansion 07:58 (gasp) 07:58 mal walks? (gasp2) 07:58 When he uncovers a body. :o 07:58 Of Vezon! 07:58 (cl2) 07:58 Because he did the last puppet show 07:58 :| 08:00 it wasn't THAT bad. :c 08:00 (mal) : Oh noes Vezon is dead! 08:00 (Mal) Someone must have killed him. :| 08:00 (yds) 08:01 (Mal) understanding this is murder mystery gathers everyone in chat to the dining room 08:01 He intends to interrogate them all. :| 08:01 And... then Mal took over the puppet because BF1 ran out of ideas. 08:02 Mal then finds each person he interrogates dies. :/ 08:03 And it turns out that he had a secret alternate entity that took over his mind, making him unconscious, and then killed everyone. :| 08:03 but it turns out I was only playing dead, so while mal's back is turned, I assassinate him (derp) 08:04 No, you're pretty dead. :/ 08:04 hey, it could be worse, I could be ugly dead (Derp.5) 08:10 this is boring :| 08:10 (Derp) 08:11 so... now what? :| 08:11 shall I put on another puppet show? (depr3) 08:11 (derp3) * 08:12 ANYTHING but that. (Derp4) 08:12 :| 08:12 you're not nice :| 08:12 brb (derp) 08:18 back :| 08:19 (Rofl n) 08:19 WB. (Derp) 08:19 :| 08:19 Thanks (rofl n) 08:19 YW. (Derp) 08:19 thanks for what? :| 08:22 For everything. (Hp2) 2015 07 11